


[PODFIC] 5 times Dasha repressed her emotions +1 time she didn't

by Eiso



Series: [PODFIC] hanahaki au [4]
Category: Let's Play Cyberpunk Red - Polygon (Web Series)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiso/pseuds/Eiso
Summary: “And she had to stay calm, her friends needed her, she needed to be able to take care of this, whatever this was, so when she rounded the corner to see Vang0, bent over Burger’s still form with blood on their hands and tear tracks on their face, she didn’t scream or cry or throw something but just knelt by their side and took Burger’s hand in hers and started planning for how to make this right.”
Relationships: Burger Chainz/Dapper Dasha, Vang0 Bang0/Burger Chainz
Series: [PODFIC] hanahaki au [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074485





	[PODFIC] 5 times Dasha repressed her emotions +1 time she didn't

**Author's Note:**

> that's enough podfics for a while i think, they're fun to record but very rough on my voice

**Listen:**  


[Eiso](https://soundcloud.com/ei_so) · [5 Times Dasha Repressed Her Emotions +1 Time She Didn't](https://soundcloud.com/ei_so/5-times-dasha-repressed-her-emotions-1-time-she-didnt)

**Text:** [5 times Dasha repressed her emotions +1 time she didn't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390391)

**Length:** 22 min 04 sec


End file.
